


Stab Wound

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Shocking I know, Stab Wound, Whumptober, its okay he's not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Then, the next, he was being thrown to the ground, the sound of hooves stomping past him as he fell over. His face hit the ground, along with the rest of his body.





	Stab Wound

Usually they were easy monsters to defeat. Blue Bokoblins, not as easy as red but still easier than others, were one of the easiest things to kill. In fact, Link had just finished the small group camping not too far from Lake Hylia. He dusted off his blue tunic, letting the hood fall from his head before moving around to collect whatever had been dropped from the kills. Horns, guts, a fang or two…

There wasn’t a lot he could do with these, but if he was lucky enough he would run into Kilton at some point. While he didn’t get a whole lot out of the strange man that took the parts in exchange for some kind of strange currency, he felt better getting it out of the way and now allowing citizens getting their hands on parts that they wouldn’t use all too much. Occasionally he would sell it to someone in towns who seemed trust worthy enough, but anyone who wasn’t running an official shop or wasn’t an expert didn’t really receive. 

After all, he’s meant to be a hero, not allow them to put themselves in danger. 

Link finished up gathering the items, now moving to the chest that the group had been watching over and dancing around. Inside were shock arrows. A good find, though he could probably get a bundle of five or ten for a good amount of rupees. While they were expensive, the arrows were usually worth the price. Most enemies dropped their weapons with one electrical hit, which left him an opening and a still good weapon. 

With a small smile he put the into his bag, beginning to hum a light tune. Things were good today if he was being honest. There wasn’t a sign of rain, the enemies were easy enough to take down (though he did want a challenge), and the people who passed by were always kind, some even selling him items or giving him things when he saved them from an attack. Bokoblins were annoying pests at this point. 

It was this moment of safety that allowed the weakness. Maybe he shouldn’t have stared too long at the Silent Princess that he had been passing, thinking about Zelda as he continued his journey to Rito Village. Maybe he shouldn’t have paid too much attention to the sounds of birds, or the gentle breeze that was flowing by, messing up his blond hair as he walked down the pathway. Or, maybe, it was just pure chaos. 

One minute Link was walking down the pathway, humming his light tune as he felt the breeze in his hair, heard the birds sing a song and watched as he passed by one of Zelda’s favorite flowers.  
Then, the next, he was being thrown to the ground, the sound of hooves stomping past him as he fell over. His face hit the ground, along with the rest of his body. Just as fast he was being bombarded again, though this time he covered himself a little better. Link wasted no time standing, drawing his sword and turning to see the enemy. A golden lynel stared back, eyes full of hate. A storm was brewing. Literally and metaphorically, it seemed, by the dark clouds that suddenly took the sky and the roar that the monster gave him. 

Link did what he knew best at this point: fought. Sword in hand, strategies in mind, he ran toward the lynel. This wouldn’t be the first he’s slain, though golden was a new color. So far the strongest he has seen is silver. Golden was new, but he had no doubt in mind that he could beat this thing just like the rest. Weapons clashed, roars and yells exchanged, lightning struck…

And he did what he knew he could. Link, in the final heat of the moment, delivered the final blow. It felt like he had no stamina. Just when he thought he was safe, though, collapsing into the grass, a sharp sting took over his attention. His left shoulder. Link felt himself freeze, blue eyes moving down toward the wound that was now on his body. A carver stuck out, which he knew to leave in and let doctors look at later. He wasn’t too far from a town. 

For now…

He scanned the area, finding the apparent enemy that decided an attack would be good now when he was weak. Of course it was a Yiga clan member. Black spots filled his vision, but Link stood, leaning mostly on his sword. Soon he was battling like he had with the lynel, and though this enemy was weaker, he felt like he could be over taken at any second. Finally the other poofed in a flock of smoke and bananas. Link gave a laugh, falling down to his knees once again, a smile on his face. Rain poured down now as he sat there, letting it wash away dirt and blood. 

Right. He needed a doctor. 

Bringing his fingers to hips lips, Link blue, whistling to symbol to Epona that he needed her. The horse was there in a matter of seconds, helping her master onto her back. “Let’s go, girl.” He huffed, patting her neck before letting himself lean forward, trying to keep the weapon from making the stab wound deeper than it already was.

**Author's Note:**

> and then he got to a village and was looked at and its okay bc link is the one character i dont wanna kill idk why  
idk if you noticed by now but there is no real endings to any of these  
interpret as you will


End file.
